danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Text
Text is a tool in Powder Game and Powder Game 2 used to write text. Left-clicking text and right-clicking the element used (or vice versa) will give a popup which can be used to make text in that element. If there is no element selected, the text will be made of powder, except bubble in Powder Game - using it will make steam text. The only element that cannot be used to make text is glass - if glass is selected as text attribute, powder text will appear. Text Settings After Powder Game ver8.9, the text can be altered with different settings in the popup window. In Powder Game 2, these setting are available initially when text is released at ver4.4. Font The Font section changes the font used. Available options are: *Serif (same as Times New Roman) *(Microsoft) Sans Serif *Monospaced *SetFont (This allows players to type the name of the font desired. Only fonts that are installed in the OS can be used) Style The Style section changes the style of the text. Available options are: *Plain (Normal) *'Bold' *''Italic'' *''Bold+Italic'' Size The Size section changes the font size. Font size 12, 14, 16, 18, 20, 24, 30, 36, 48, 60 and 72 can be chosen. Censorship In order to avoid advertising in uploads, typing web addresses is prohibited - if the player writes text containing www. or .com, it will not appear. The censorship function also works as a profanity filter, and swear words and vulgar terms are censored. However, the filter also censors words such as "skyscraper" and "scrap" by mistake, because of the included word "crap". The list of censored words can be found in the Powder Game source code, and are: "sex", "gay", the F word, "suck", "crap", the S word, "dick", "penis", the B word, "**", "ttp", "www.", ".com", and ".jp". Disappearing text Laser text and steam text (Powder Game only) are very useful for upload descriptions and instructions, as the text will disappear upon pressing start. However, some uploaders still use powder text and write below description "delete this before pressing start". Fire text also disappears after a while, but it also creates strong air pressure which can ruin most uploads, so it is practically unused. Powder, liquid and gas text Usually, only text made from solid type elements stays in place after pressing start. But after the addition of Glass in Powder Game, all other elements with don't react with Glass can be used to create text useful in start mode. To create this kind of text, the player must: *In stop mode, write the desired text using any element. *Surround the text with glass. *After pressing start, text will be "floating" in air. Text trick Before Powder Game ver8.9 it was possible to create a straight line between two points by clicking somewhere with text, then clicking again somewhere else with a different element. An example is the upload by Yonder. However, this is no longer useful because it is not possible to click on the screen when the text popup is active. Category:Powder Game tools